<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Those We Have Lost by ChrisAtalanta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127197">To Those We Have Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta'>ChrisAtalanta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Episode: s04e13 Journey's End, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAtalanta/pseuds/ChrisAtalanta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>与Dalek的战斗结束后，Doctor待在Tardis中，孑然一身……或者说，他原以为如此。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tenth Doctor &amp; Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Those We Have Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818805">To Those We Have Lost</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/SuperTempsRUs">SuperTempsRUs (JaskiersWolf)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doctor绕着控制台不停转来转去，拨动各种开关，调整刻度盘，试图使一切表现得仿佛仍尽在他的掌握之中。尽管大部分时间里，他只是在自欺欺人。这段时间以来，Tardis基本上处在自动驾驶的模式，事实上，她一直如此。随着共同旅行的时间逐渐漫长，他们的共生关系愈发紧密——因此，倘若他确实需要前往某个特定的地方，她就会更有可能听进他的话。而且，她确实需要依靠他来保持飞行中的稳定。但本质上来说，他从来没有真正在驾驶中得到过主导权。</p><p>驾驶室里过于沉寂了。自从……Dalek一役以来。</p><p>“噢，别想太多。”他对自己低喃道，缓慢地向下拉动杠杆，引导着Tardis离开漩涡边缘，他之前驾驶得过于靠近了些，而她还没有准备好物质化。</p><p>“那么，我们下一站去哪里，太空人？”</p><p>Doctor抬头望去，发现Donna靠在支柱上，她甚至依旧披着那件长长的棕色皮衣。他难以置信地环顾四周，确信房间里并没有其他人在。确实没有。但Donna仍然站在那里，满含笑意的双眼闪闪发光，仿佛她从未离开过。</p><p>“什么？”他满脸困惑地盯着他最好的朋友。她怎么可能在这里？</p><p>“怎么了？居然无言以对，猫吃了你的舌头吗？”她调侃道，穿过房间，绕着Tardis控制台踱起步，悠然自得地把玩那些控件。</p><p>“但怎么会？”他支吾道。 “你不可能在这里。”</p><p>噢，但他多么希望她能在这里。Donna是对的。他不能独自一人旅行。过去的数周里，尽管她已经离去，他仍然不时发现自己正在和她说话。他甚至都没有勇气将她落下的衣物搬到更衣室里。</p><p>Donna笑了起来，踱到他身旁。 “我知道为什么。Time Boy，但是你呢？”</p><p>“对了！”他灵光一现，急匆匆掏出音速起子，扫描起他最好的朋友。自从他们相遇以来，这还是第一次她没有对此抗议。他很快意识到了为什么。没有显示读数。她并不是真的在Tardis上。 “Donna。我不明白。那是，那是不可能的。”</p><p>“噢，这很简单。”Donna微笑。 “我得到了你所有的记忆，那可是一位时间领主的意识。”</p><p>“但……但那已经消失了！”他反驳道。 “我已经剥离了它。否则你会死的！”</p><p>“不是消失。是被压制了。”Donna高声强调道。他意识到，她并不是他所爱的，他最好的朋友——而是Doctor-Donna，那个他从未有机会去了解的好朋友。 “但是，当Davros的闪电击中我时，我接触到了一些我本来永远不该了解的事情。我不是故意的，我希望你能谅解我，但我无法再对它们视而不见。我们现在被紧紧联系在一起了，太空人。或许直到死亡使我们分开。”</p><p>当他意识到她话中的含义时，他的眼睛睁大了。 “我的名字。”</p><p>她颔首。 “她或许不再记得你了，太空人，但如今，在我之中，依然存在着一部分的你。”</p><p>“不。”他闭上眼睛，伸手扶着Tardis控制台，以稳住自己颤抖的身躯。</p><p>“我们可以救她。”Doctor-Donna在他耳边低语。</p><p>“不！”他低吼出声，感受到周围空气的激荡。 “我不能。你难道还不明白，我做不到！”他向他的朋友恳求道。</p><p>他睁开眼睛，祈祷她的幻影已经消失了。还为时过早。他现在依然无法接受这一切。他只想继续奔跑，并暗暗地为此哀悼。就像他曾经面对Rose，Martha和其他所有人的离去一般。她为什么不肯让他放下？</p><p>但是她那美丽的蓝眼睛，仿佛带着火光的瞳仁依旧在凝视着他。她燃烧般的红发由于重生能量而散发光彩，使她仿佛凤凰，或许，甚至某位女神。他深知一切都只存在于他的脑海中，但眼前的她显得如此真实。</p><p>“噢，别钻牛角尖，Doctor。我们都知道即使是你也无法做到全知全能。这就是为什么宇宙要造就出我。Doctor-Donna，去替甚至连你都无法顾及到的事情思考出答案。”她倾首望来，以相当Donna Noble的方式叉腰而立。</p><p>他忧心忡忡挠着头发，考虑起她的提议。难道真的有一种办法能够救下他的朋友吗？不，他已经想过了所有可能。只在自己头脑中存在的臆想，也胆敢宣称他无能到无法拯救自己最好的朋友！</p><p>“你说谎。”他唾弃道，大步朝控制台的另一侧走去，从挂钩上抓起球棒，泄愤般狠狠砸向仪表板。</p><p>“我没有。”Doctor-Donna坚持着。 “拜托了，太空人。”</p><p>“你为什么要对我说谎？”他转过身去，毫不留情地怒视她。他无法克制自己熊熊燃烧的忿怒，感觉心跳宛如雷鸣般击打发痛的胸口。</p><p>“太空人。”Donna开口道。但他知道她并不是真实的，知道他其实无法伤害到她，于是他将球棒朝她掷去。</p><p>当球棒击中Tardis的墙时，她的幻影消失了。 “别这样叫我。”他跪倒在地，低声说，泪水缓缓淌过面颊。 “她走了。我再也见不到她了。她走了！”重新笼罩Tardis的一片死寂里，他心碎欲绝地哽咽道。</p><p>并不为Doctor所知的是，与此同时，Donna Noble在Chiswick的一家小超市里啜泣了起来。前一刻，她还在端详各种口味的品客薯片，蓦然间，她的身体像是被抽离所有力气般倒了下去。她的头感觉仿佛要爆炸了。她无法自控地开始哭泣，比以往任何时候都更痛苦，更加剧烈。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>